A Change of Temperature
by Snow Elsa
Summary: Elsa and Anna are transported into a world of mystery, adventure and horror. What will face them after the evil Maxwell changes their fates and lives?
1. Introduction

In the hallway, Elsa was just creating blocks of ice for her and Anna to put in their lemon teas while walking to her sister's room. While that, Anna was in her room and because summer came along, she mostly spent time in her room fanning herself with her hand as she couldn't stand the heat that was illuminating the room. Elsa walked into the room with the nourishments. She chuckled at her sister's behavior and handed out the drink. Anna was just about to grasp it when somebody caressed her sweating cheeks. Anna turned around to see who it was. Nobody was there, of course. Elsa was curious with her sister. She asked meaningfully,

"Anna, are you okay?"

Anna only stared into the pink wall. Her sister grew more and more curious. Anna turned around with a weak smile and simply lied,

"Everything is fine, Elsa. I was just.."

"Just what?"

Elsa had a puzzled look on her face as if she was figuring out a case like a detective. Anna replied with silence.

"Anna, if you have a problem, just tell me."

"I felt something cold on my cheek. It felt... dark."

Elsa giggled like a child and just saw what she explained was absolute nonsence. She then sipped her drink. Anna could only furrowed her brow and exhaled a breath loudly in frustration. Elsa expressed her thoughts to her,

"Look, you cannot feel da-"

Her sentence suddenly stopped there. It was Anna's turn to be curious when she noticed her sister suddenly went silent and just stared fearfully down on the floor for a while.

Elsa suddenly felt an unsettling presence behind her that gets closer and closer to her. She imagined it grinning and floating towards her back. Her hands began to tremble, and the trembling was made more noticeable when the sound of her glass rattling on the china saucer.

They weren't alone after all, there was something else that was with them. And she's pretty sure that something or someone had a discouraging motive for them. All of a sudden, there was a quietness in the ground began to shake as if an earth quake is happening. The floor began to crack and a big hole appeared in the centre where Elsa was standing. Elsa fell into the hole followed by Anna as they were engulfed into a wold they will have to thrive in.

* * *

**Outside of**** the castle...**

The children in front of the castle was playing hopscotch and chasing each other freely and joyfully. The citizens were buying ice sold by Kristoff. They were all peaceful. But what had happened to the two royal sisters? Kristoff returned into the castle and slumped onto his bed. Sven went to sleep in his own luxurious stable where he has a cushion and extra fresh carrots. Kristoff drifted off into a deep sleep where he didn't know the dissapearence of the two sisters...

* * *

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LITTLE INTRODUCTION! THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ON THIS SITE AND PUBLISHING A STORY. HOPE THIS PLEASES YOU AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

_** -SNOWELSA ░ **_


	2. Chapter 1: Memory Lane

Elsa and Anna was laying in the tall grass of a plain field. A tall man wearing a suit appeared from beneath the ground. He was grinning in an evil sort of way.

"Say, Elsa and Anna. You don't look so good. You both better find food soon before dark."

He dissapeared back into the ground. Elsa opened her eyes slowly. She was looking up into the blue sky where clouds float above. She sat up and rubbed her forehead, thinking,

'Where am I? And why is Anna involved in this as well? What was the shadow that caused us to be here? And why did I know him? Maxwell is his name.. Why do I know this?!'

All her questions flutter in her head, finding their answers. But Elsa had no woke up as she heard her sister constantly grunting frustratingly. She touched Elsa's back slightly to ask where they were but Elsa freaked and nearly freezed Anna. Anna froze as she was shocked by her sister's reaction. Her wrist bled slightly because the blast slightly hit her.

"Anna! I'm sorry!"

Elsa cupped her mouth and teared up. Anna only wiped the flowing blood and wiped onto the grass all around them. She grinned and simply said,

"It's okay, Elsa. You seem... terrified. Are you familiar here?"

Elsa thought about it. She pouts and shrugged. Anna stood up and saw a bonfire nearby. Anna smiled widely and grasped Elsa's hand.

"Anna?"

Elsa was confused with her sister's behaviour. Anna forced Elsa to stand up and look into the distance. As soon as Elsa saw it, she laughed happily and ran with Anna towards it. They stopped when they saw a man with pointy hair roasting a fish over the fire. They hid in the grass so the man couldn't see them.

* * *

Elsa knew there would be other people in this strange world. Anna though, was frightened by the man. He murdered a rabbit and took it's ears as 'earmuffs'. Anna pulled Elsa's hand to show she wanted to run away. Elsa only sat there looking at the pointy haired man She was intrigued with the man. She was puzzling in her mind,

'Is he here for the same reason we are?'

The man heard a rustle from where Elsa and Anna were hiding and approached slowly with a spear in his hand. Elsa saw this and ran as fast as she can with Anna holding her hand. The man saw them run away.

"So there are more of me. But why do they seem different? The lady in blue.. makes my heart thump.. irregularly. Her blonde hair flows in the wind as she runs. Her cape is decorated with snowflakes. And her dress glitters in the sunlight that shines on 's suitable for her. Are they here for the same reason I am?"

The man returns to his dinner and gobbles up the roasted meat that was once a living rabbit.

* * *

Anna was collecting, picking and mining like a madman. She went crazy after reading the n00bies manual. Elsa, in the meanwhile, was sitting on a rock. She was staring at a butterfly collecting nectar from a bright coloured daisy. She kept thinking about the man.

'That guy.. He was so.. handsome? I don't even know anymore. The phrase 'Love at first sight' is true. I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him. I surprisingly know his name too..'

"Wilson..."

Elsa accidentally whispered it out loud. Anna overheard this and decided to be nosy.

"Wilson? Oh, the man with the pointy hair. You like him! That is just cute, Elsa. You never liked any man before. Must be a crush!"

Elsa just rolled her eyes. Anna just started to realize the truth.

"Wait, is this love at first sight? If then, how do you know his name? We haven't been in this world once and now we are stuck here!"

Anna crossed her arms and waited for Elsa's answers. Elsa didn't even changed her expression. She was still wandering in her mind.

"ELSA!"

Anna shouted her name and she got a response;

"I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWERS TO ALL OF THEM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE ARE HERE!"

Elsa started to sob. Anna felt bad for stressing her. Elsa cried silently and lay her head on her knees where she folded them up onto the rock. There suddenly was a rustle in the tall grass behind them. Anna brought out her axe and Elsa positioned her hands in fighting position. She wiped her wet eyes and toughened up.

"Come out! Or we come in!"

Anna threaten the strange object in the grass. The object became like a figure when it came closer but Elsa and Anna still could not see his shadowed faced Elsa and ran away. Anna and Elsa were stunned with the figure. Was it another human?

"Who was that? Elsa, did you see the face of the figure?"

Anna asked Elsa a serious question. Elsa only shook her head and look further into the grass. She saw the trail left behind by the figure. She walked to the tall grass and found prints of a shoe. She examined them closer and were no doubt the shoes were worn by a man. Anna turned away quickly and returned to the bonfire.

"Elsa, come. I made a fishing rod to catch fish and so I got fish. Come and have dinner!"

Anna told her sister but Elsa plainly ignored Anna. Elsa saw a butterfly sitting on a flower, sucking nectar and then, flutters away freely. Elsa made an artificial flower out of ice to attract the butterfly. The butterfly perched on the flower and fluttered away quickly. She put the ice flower into the ground. She stood up and saw the sun setting beautifully. The sky was illuminated with red glows. The wind softly blew between Elsa's and Anna's hair. They were both so beautiful at the time. Elsa heard a similar rustle and turned around. She shot a blast as soon as she saw the figure. Anna and Elsa was shocked with who they found. He called out,

"Elsa?"

* * *

_**Well, that's that. I know I write like a kindergartener but I am trying my best to do this. This is my passion!**_

_**Whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and please fave and like.**_

_**See you!**_

_**-SNOW ELSA **___


	3. Chapter 2: A Drunken Night

_**I DO NOT OWN THESE AMAZING CHARACTERS.. I AM MERELY ROLEPLAYING THEM. WISH I OWNED THEM THOUGH. ENJOY!~ MEW~**_

_**- SNOW ELSA :3**_

* * *

"Elsa?"

Anna and Elsa gasped at who it was. Elsa dropped her hands and cupped her open mouth. She was too shocked to say anything. Anna held onto her axe.

"Wilson..?"

Elsa called out his name. He looked to her and smiled. He tried to walk towards her but Anna keeps threatening him with the sharp axe. She started to question him.

"Wilson, huh. How does my sister know your name and she knows YOURS?!"

Elsa looked at Wilson. He looked to Anna sternly and said,

"WE ARE TOGETHER! Well, to be honest, we _WERE_ together. We were separated and -"

Wilson was cut off by Anna's axe swing. She scrunched her face up and huffed at him. She turned to Elsa and screamed,

"ELSA! WHEN DID YOU COME INTO THIS WORLD?! WERE YOU BORN HERE?!"

Wilson looked to Elsa. She was unable to move. She was quite unsure herself because she never knew.

"Born, raised and loved here. In this world."

* * *

Wilson replied to Anna. Elsa only stood there. The screams that came from Anna's mouth was merely just a blurred noise. She was lost again. And as she wandered her mind, Maxwell walked towards her and gestured a sarcastic bow.

"My, my, my. Seems you have found your.. Oh, what do I say? 'Long lost lover'!"

Maxwell taunted her. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and reached for him. He teleported using a black, shadow magic. Elsa tried to grab the shadow but it just escaped from her grasp.

"You see, my Elsa -"

"Why do you keep saying _ MY ELSA?!_"

Maxwell only picked up her chin and chuckled. He walked further into her icy, blue mind. Maxwell boasted,

"Never cut off the words. As I was saying, I created this world. You only need to survive in this. What's the big problem?"

He straightened his suit and walked to the edge of her mind. With one gentle yet powerful touch, everything turned black. Elsa gasped and chased him.

"Just see this as your future, my Elsa."

He dissapered into a soul of shadows out of her mind. What Elsa only grasped was the edge of her... 'future'.

"... IN ARENDELLE!"

Anna huffed out her last lecture of the night. The sun was rising, as a new day had begun. Wilson was eating some berries whilst watching the amusement of Anna screaming but Elsa responds to nothing. Anna panted and sat next to the dying fire. Elsa was still stunned. She was still lost, wandering in her cold, dark mind. Her vision of Maxwell's face was looked upon her bland eyes.

"Hey, you guys should stay at my camp spot. It is in a strategic and safe are. It's near the pig's house. Davey is a bummer though. Such a big jerk."

Wilson finished his sentence with a huff. Anna nodded strongly after she heard the word, 'pigs'. She must have thought of small, cutesy, little pigs.

"Elsa, _come_ on! We need to see the pigs!"

Elsa snapped out of her phase and nodded. She was still quite worried.

* * *

Anna, Elsa and Wilson arrived in his little spot. He gestured A 'TA - DA!' with his hands and held Elsa's hand. Elsa pulled her hand from his grip and held her own her hand. Wilson looked to her wistfully. He only looked down afterwards.

"Where are _**THE PIGS?"**_

Anna infuriated and looked to Wilson with fiery eyes. Wilson pointed to the neighborhood of pigs in the distance. Anna's eyes glittered and pranced there.

"Hi, pigs!"

Anna greeted them but the pigs looked to her with the eyes of a murderer. Her bright face turned frightened. The pigs came near her and cheered for her. They all danced at her arrival and, of course, Anna danced along.

"What a knuckle-head."  
Elsa giggled at her sister. Wilson looked to her with his cheeks blushing. Elsa grinned to Wilson and opened her eyes. They both looked away, blushing, at the same time. Suddenly, fireworks appear as the blue, bright sky turned red and then blue.

Elsa sat on the grass and looked up to see the fireworks. Wilson looked at Elsa's eyes. They were glistening at the light of the fireworks. Wilson sat down beside her and hunched closer to her. Wilson accidentally put his hand above Elsa's. Elsa noticed this and smiled. Wilson blushed at her beautiful smile and grasped her hand. They both watched the fireworks while holding hands. Anna was drinking ale with the beer and getting down with the party. The pigs had so much fun with her. Anna brought Elsa ale and beer for her to drink.

"Chug!Chug!Chug!"

Anna chanted which was followed by the pigs. Elsa thought

'Why not?'

She chugged down 20+ beer and ale. This basically means, she is drunk. Elsa wobbled side to side. Wilson was sipping apple cider while maintaining his posture of tranquillity. Elsa looked to Wilson.

"We.. were *hic* togetherrr.. Right?*hic*"

Wilson nodded. His cheeks were burning red. Elsa came closer to his face and asked,

"Don't get MAD, okay?"

Wilson's eyes opened wide. He wondered what Elsa was going to do to him. She kissed him and she enjoyed it. Wilson was shocked by this but tied to relax. Elsa let go and panted for air. Wilson looked down to the grass. He asked,

"Can.. we do it again?"

Elsa giggles and hiccups. They all had fun throughout that drunken night.

* * *

_**I'M SORRY THIS ONE CAME VERY, VERY,VERY BLA BAL BLA.. LATE. I WAS BUSY ATENDING ASSIGNMENTS AND WORK. I HOPE I COULD POST THE NEXT ONE QUICKER. IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, PLEASE LIKE AND FAVE. AND.. THAT SUDDEN KISS WAS MY IDEA TO MAKE YOU GUYS BLUSHH..~ ORITE, TQ FOR READING! HAVE A GREAT LIFE AND AFTERLIFE! **_

_**-SNOW ELSA **___


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise For The Sisters

Anna was laying on the table with a bottle of beer in her hand. The pigs were cleaning their mess up and being responsible with their stuff. Elsa and Wilson were in the same straw bag. God knows what they are wearing right now. The pigs lifted Anna and layed her carefully on the grass. When they were finished, they continued with their daily lives. Elsa woke up seeing Wilson's face. She gasped and looked down at the rest of his body.

'Thank God he is only half naked.'

Elsa was relieved. Wilson woke up and saw Elsa with her hair messed up. She was only in her bra and panties. Wilson jumped out of the straw bag. Elsa gasped in surprised and looked down to the rest of her. She panicked and searched her clothes. Wilson found his and Elsa found hers. They wore their clothes and looked at each other. They giggled and looked away.

* * *

"That was the BEST PARTY EVER!"

Anna screamed and overreacted with it. Elsa shook her head while smiling. Wilson only averted his eyes on his experiment. Elsa nosed in Wilson's experiment and laughed, giggled and had fun with him. Anna was curious with her behaviour. She normally is very shy and wants to maintain a single life. Wilson turned to Anna and simply shrugged.

"Elsa, I wanna talk with you."

Anna nudged in. Elsa excused herself from Wilson. She walked to Anna and asked,

"What?"

Anna was infuriated. She shouted/whisper,

"Elsa! Why are you nudging in and being all goofed up? You said you would like to maintain a SINGLE life!"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. She turned her back on her and walked to Wilson.

"You didn't answer me!"

Anna shouted to her. As soon as she was finished, there was a rustle in a bush nearby. Wilson picked up his spear and crept slowly towards it. A little girl came out. Wilson put down his spear and hugged her. Elsa and Anna were confused.

"Wait.. What?"

They unisonly speaked. Wilson turned his head to them and dropped a tear. Elsa cupped her mouth and smiled. Anna, on the other hand, is crossing her arms, being confused with what is going on.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"**

Anna scream at Wilson. Elsa only rolled her blue eyes.

_'Graceful she said, it would be easy she said.'_

Wilson stood up and sniffed. He told Elsa to come to him. She giggled and walked to him. Anna grunted and hesitataed for an answer.

"This is Wendy. She is our _child."_

Elsa and Anna gasped. They were too shocked to say anything. Anna was stuttering for a start. Elsa gazed at the child as it gazed back with it's beautiful ocean blue/green eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to accept the truth that was layed in her mind. Wilson picked up the child and gave it to Elsa.

"Be careful, she is only five years old. Oh, and she is quite adventurous and dangerous."

**"DANGEROUS?!"**

Elsa was puffing for air until the child cupped her mouth.

"You're mouth is cold. Do you have the same power I have?"

Elsa thought to her sentence. This means that Wendy has the exact powers she has. Elsa smiled to the child and made a snowflake. Wendy's eyes widen to her beautifully sculpted snowflake. Elsa giggled at her fascination.

"You are... my... mommy?"

Elsa paused. She looked to her eyes and slowly creaked a smile. Then, a beautiful red smile appeared. She hugged her and weeped,

"Yes! Yes, I am!"

"Mommy! I have been searching you for years!"

Elsa hugged her tighter.

"Well, I am here now."

Anna twitched her eye and stood there watching the whole _'drama'_ go on. She closed her eyes and walked to Wilson.

"Wilson, I approve of you to be my brother - in - law. BUT! Never hurt my sister!"

She whispered into his ear. He gulped and nodded slowly. Elsa and Wendy were giggling while Anna and Wilson were having a tense moment.

"Nothing will ever hurt you.. "

Elsa whispered into Wendy's ear. Wendy hugged Elsa. She truly loved her mother.

"Mommy, why does that ginger haired lady hate daddy?"

Wendy asked. Elsa giggled and answered,

"That.s your auntie, Anna. She is mommy's sister. And she doesn't hate daddy, they just are quarraling.."

Anna looked to Wendy who was tugging on her dress. Wendy held out an ice rose. Anna smiled and took the flower.

"Thank you."

Wilson was smiling. Elsa stood next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"We are gonna be a fine family. Anyways, when we return to reality, we will be happier."

Wilson spoke. Elsa looked to him. She nodded and snuggled to Wilson's warmth.

The rest of the day passed by sleeping by the campfire.


End file.
